Akadi
, IllusionDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, , | favored weapon = "A Whirlwind" flail | worshipers = Animal breeders, elemental archons (air), rangers, rogues, sailors | cleric alignments = TN, NG, LN, CN, NE }} Character and Reputation Akadi (ah-kah-dee) is the elemental embodiment of air. She is one of the four elemental deities worshiped in Faerun but, like all except Kossuth, has a very small following. She cares only slightly for her followers, and then only after she is propitiated (bribed) by burning precious incenses that waft to her on the winds. While appeals to Akadi may change or still the winds, provide good flying currents, or bring rains, she grants no prayers to raise or quell harsh storms, for such lies within the purview of Talos and Umberlee. Clergy and Temples The church of Akadi is organized into small sects that follow a particularly charismatic Akadian. All sects follow the Whisper (working behind the scenes), or the Roar (working openly). Listening to the wind, traveling beneath the stars of Faerun, pursuing personal interests of the moment, and speaking to others of the glories of Akadi dominate most clerics’ lives. Some clerics become almost obsessively involved in “life experiments” of a practical or esoteric nature. For instance, some may become deeply involved in breeding faster and sleeker hawks or running hounds, others may decide to see how orcs adapt to fierce and freakish windstorms, and yet others may spend endless hours trying to develop artificial wings for cats. Clerics of Akadi pray for their spells before dawn so as to whisper them on the morning breeze. The only official holy day of the church is Midsummer. All who are able to gather in the Shaar at the ruins of Blaskaltar, which contains the site of the first known shrine to Akadi in Faerun, now obliterated by the hand of time and seasons of wind and rain. Here the chant of the heroes of the faith is recited by all present and new names are added to the roll commemorating those who have passed on during the past year. Akadi’s clerics often multiclass as elemental archons, rangers, or rogues. History and Relations with other deities Akadi is one of the four elemental lords who seem to stand apart from history, unchanged by the passage of time. She has ties to other gods concerned with the element of air, including Aerdrie Faenya and Shaundakul, but no strong relationships. She opposes obstinate, unmoving Grumbar at every opportunity. Dogma Find your own enlightenment in your interests. As soon as your interest fails, all chance of finding further spiritual growth has left that activity or place. Move from activity to activity, from place to place, pursuing a personal dream or series of interests and growing through the changing experiences each new day brings. Worry not if others of the church do not adhere to this doctrine, for all obstacles wear down over time. Few matters are so important as to require a wholesale commitment. Do not ever let yourself be fettered or imprisoned, for constrained life is little better than death. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Greater Deities Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Deities of Nature Category:Any Race Deities